Decagon Pinnacle Sealing Style
|kanji=十辺形先塔封印流 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jūhenkei Sentū Fūin-ryū |literal english=Decagon Pinnacle Sealing Style |english tv=Decagon Pinnacle Sealing Style Seal |parent jutsu=Eight Trigrams Sealing Style |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Fuinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Yutaka Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Decagon Pinnacle Sealing Style (十辺形先塔封印流, Jūhenkei Sentū Fūin-ryū) is a powerful Fuinjutsu that used the same concepts of its parent technique. But instead it was created to seal all nine tailed beast and recreated the Jubi within the user themselves. The seal was made to seal pure chakra into the user, which the tailed beast are, but has shown it can seal other entities within it. Usage The user will have to be quite versatile in Fuinjutsu usage and needs peak performance to place the seal itself down. The user will first draw a ten point star within a circle onto the item they want to seal the entities in. They will then place their palm onto the seal and pump a specific chakra into the seal for it to be pumped through the object. The seal will manifest and allow the object to hold the various entities. The seal can be placed upon a human's stomach or on an objects surface with a hollow inside. If it were to be placed onto an object the original place of the seal will need to activate it. Though if it were to be placed onto a living entity then they can use it at will with no problem and no significant Fuinjutsu training. Once activated, the center of the star will start to glow and fuinjutsu symbols would come out of it to wrap around the entity that the user wants sealed. If the entity were to be chakra and not a living entity the seals would wrap around the chakra and seal it within the user themselves within a quick succession and has a very little chance of breaking out, including tailed beast. However, the seal can capture living beings but the seal can be easily broken through enough movement. Though if the user were to restrict their targets it would be much easier for them to seal them. When that chakra or entity is sealed, their name in kanji will appear above one of the pointing on the star, outside the circle. When the chakra would be sealed into the user, they have the ability to use that technique that they absorbed the chakra through with ease. They will consciously activate the seal on that kanji they want to use, it will then glow red and give the user the chakra's abilities and the technique. Of course they could wield the chakra into a different technique if they were to have the chakra control to do so and to a certain level depending on the amount of chakra they took in. Though of course the chakra will only last as much as the user had sealed but will eventually restore itself to full power unless it were to be released from the users body with their consent. Though since Tailed Beast are pure chakra they are within the same deal but have some different abilities and situations. The tailed beast is still sealed into the user and they have the choice of two things. They can chain the tailed beast up, not giving it freedom and forcibly using their chakra. Or, the user can allow them to not be chained but the seal will act like that of the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. The Tailed beast will have influence over you whenever you use its chakra and can unleash itself when the user would be under a great deal of stress and/or emotion. Though there are advantages and disadvantages to both of these ways. For the chained up version, the user needs to forcibly use the chakra which will cause a great deal of strain on their body afterwards practically rendering them useless. The tailed beast chakra will continue until the users body would give out from the amount of stress it would have underwent. The unchained version, however, doesn't strain the user in the same way but in a normal Jinchuriki way so it would depend more on the users chakra reserves and stamina instead of lasting ability. Though of course, as stated above, the tailed beast can have influence over the user such as the Eight Trigrams does. When the user has chained up chakra they can actually use two sources at once which will be connected by a red glow of the line that connects the two. The user will have the ability of both chakra's though at the cost of the strain put on their body. Though if this were to be a tailed beast the user can have them unchained and if they were to have a good relationship with them and allowed the user to share chakra, such as Naruto and Kurama had, they can use their chakra freely with minimal strain added to the body. They can then easily mix other chakra's together at once with no strain added to the body. The Sealing Style can actually seal up humans as stated above. Though they will need to be chained up as if they aren't they could actually manifest within the users body. When that human's energy is used they are scaled of a 100% and the user can use a certain amount of that whenever they want. The amount taken depends on the users decision. But the human would regain their chakra back within the normal timeframe it takes for them. Some chakra's last longer than others seeing how they can have stronger chakra and higher reserves. When their chakra is being used, the user can utilize everything that person can, ranging from chakra to kekkei genkai's to techniques. But there is a weakness with this, if the user were to use 100% of the human's energy than they would be unsealed, having their body come out of the users seal itself and lose that power. Originally this seal was created to recreate the Shinju into one's own body, making them the jinchuriki. So when the user were to have all nine tailed beast sealed within them the chakra's would combine to recreate the Shinju but in a different way. Instead of making the shinju itself, it would actually mix into the users chakra and have them, in a way, become the Shinju itself. They will act as though the Jinchuriki of the Shinju and have all the abilities but they will have the ability to actually transform into the shinju itself and transform back to themselves. With this seal it makes the shinju's jinchuriki much stronger.